Back Pains
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Request by Destroyer9: Ichigo and Orihime have been married for five years and Orihime now owns a flower shop. After coming home with back pains she lets Ichigo massage it away, leading to a very steamy afternoon which only gets hotter when Yoruichi includes herself. One-Shot!


Back Pains  
OrihimeXIchigoXYoruichi

 **A.N.: This is a request by Destroyer9.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Bit Yuri! Don't like, don't read!**

 _ **Five years after the Final Arc….  
**_ **Urahara Shop**

The sun was shining brightly in Karakura Town. The birds were singing. Children were laughing and playing. The flowers were blooming. And a cat was busy lounging around in a chair in front of a quaint, little candy shop. Yoruichi yawned as she lay in the chair, enjoying the summer breeze on her fur coat. She looked up and watched the clouds pass by, a sign of the peace they had won.

Her survival from the war with the Quincies lay in no small part to Nel. She'd entered Askin's death-trap and saved her, Kisuke, Grimmjow and Yushiro before they could die from the Quincy's poison ball. Afterwards they let Kisuke treat their injuries and waited for the end, whether Ichigo prevailed over Yhwach or they would die by the mad king's hand. They were relieved when Ichigo returned to the palace, however, and headed home once they were able. For the past five years, things had calmed down and peace could now return to the three worlds.

For Yoruichi the past five years had been slow and somewhat boring. After their exile had been lifted, she and Kisuke would routinely return to the Soul Society to check on everyone and see how everyone was fairing. For her two protégés, however, things had been quite climactic.

After defeating Yhwach, Ichigo finally decided to man up for once in his life and ask Orihime out on a date. Yoruichi fondly remembered helping Orihime pick out a dress for the restaurant she'd ordered reservations for the two. She and Orihime had gotten close in the past few years, with Yoruichi coming to view Orihime like a little sister rather than one of her students. It warmed her heart to no end when she heard the news that Ichigo proposed to her. Their wedding picture was one of her most prized possessions, kept on her nightstand. What had even made the werecat happier was what happened shortly after Ichigo and Orihime tied the knot: Orihime broke the news that she was pregnant.

Watching the clouds, Yoruichi remembered helping Orihime prepare for motherhood. Like any young couple both of them had been both excited and nervous about becoming parents but she'd helped them through their trepidation. When baby Kazui was born Yoruichi was ecstatic when Orihime asked to be the baby's godmother, a sign of their growing friendship and trust towards one another.

Currently, Orihime was busy running her brand new flower shop. After saving up enough money Orihime had finally managed to put together her own flower store, with some help from Kisuke, who knew a thing or two about running a business. Ichigo, on the other hand, had found his calling in martial arts. After leaving Ikumi's employ, much to her disappointment, Ichigo opened up a martial arts dojo which specialized in Kendo, Ichigo having been getting lessons by some of his Soul Reaper friends on proper swordsmanship and passed that skill onto others. He found a great partner in the job with Tatsuki, who became invaluable to the couple since she would often volunteer to babysit for Kazui.

Getting up off the chair, Yoruichi leapt onto the opened windowsill and looked around. Kisuke was busy in the backroom workshop, working on some new gizmo he was cooking up. Tessai and the kids were busy running the shop, leaving the woman with not much to do.

Looking around, she saw the clock and realized what time it was, giving her an idea. "Hmm…Orihime should be getting off work right about now. I'll go pay her and Ichigo a visit. Maybe they have some nice cold milk in their place. Kisuke keeps forgetting to buy more from the store…."

Hopping off the windowsill, Yoruichi began to trot down the street towards the Kurosaki Clinic, interested in what her friends were up to….

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Kurosaki Clinic**

Ichigo smiled down at his son while he carried the four-year old up the stairs to his room. The house was devoid of the rest of his family as Isshin was off buying groceries with the twins; no doubt they'd stopped along the way home for ice cream, much to Ichigo's chagrin.

Having the day off from his dojo, he'd spent the day watching over Kazui and making sure his son was okay and happy. It was obvious soon after Kazui had been born that he possessed spiritual powers, which made his parents both excited and worried. They were happy since it meant that Kazui could go with them to visit the Soul Society but it also made them worry for his safety. Ichigo didn't want his son to be subjected to the experiences he had gone through. He'd fought enough; Kazui didn't need to go through most of his life fighting.

Kazui was all tuckered out from playing with his daddy, falling asleep as Ichigo carried him to his room. Ichigo smiled as he tucked the little boy in and kissed his forehead. He watched his son sleep for a few moments before hearing the front door close. "I'm home!" came a voice from downstairs. Ichigo walked out of Kazui's room and closed the door softly before heading down to see his wife sitting on the couch. "Oh hey, Ichigo. How was your and Kazui's day?"

Smiling, Ichigo sat down next to his wife and smiled. "It was good. Kazui's taking a nap right now. How are you?" he asked.

Orihime rubbed her shoulders. "It was fine. But I've got a sore back and shoulders from picking up crates all day…" she said, wincing from the pain in her back. "Maybe I should hire Chad to help with the heavy lifting." Or she would have if Chad wasn't busy training to be a boxer.

Ichigo reached over and put his hands on his wife's shoulders. "I can help with that. Here," he reached over and lifted Orihime up bridal-style. "I'll take you to the bed." Over the years Ichigo had become adept at massaging away back and shoulder pains.

"Aww!" Orihime hugged her husband's neck and smiled. "That's so sweet of you!" She adored moments like this with her husband; a good reminder of the kind man she'd fallen in love with. She let Ichigo carry her to their bedroom and smiled as he put her down onto the large king-sized bed. "Hang on," she said as she sat up, "I need to take my shirt off."

Ichigo almost had a nosebleed when Orihime took her shirt off and removed her bra. True, they'd been married for a few years but every time she became naked he couldn't help but feel highly aroused. What made it even more difficult for Ichigo to resist temptation was how much Orihime had grown in the last five years. Her breasts had become bigger and much more firm now that she'd given birth to Kazui, adding to her natural beauty. Just the sight of them made Ichigo want to suckle her like a newborn babe….

Ignoring the tent in his pants, Ichigo happily laid his wife face down on the bed and went to work. Orihime sighed as Ichigo's warm hands worked her shoulders. It amazed her that someone whose life revolved holding a sword could have the softest hands. "Ahhh…that's nice," she said softly. Her mind slowly drifted away as her husband moved lower to her back. All of the knots and pains that had been plaguing her all day melted at Ichigo's soft massaging. In the back of her mind, she noticed how Ichigo continued to keep going lower….

Ichigo couldn't fight it anymore. Hearing Orihime moan and sigh every few seconds while being so very sexy was more than one man could bear. He didn't know how but at times like these Orihime just kept getting more and more attractive. When he reached the lower part of her back, he stared at her bottom, her shapely rear covered by a skirt. ' _Well, it's been awhile since me and Orihime had some fun. Why not take advantage of this golden opportunity.'_

Orihime was so relaxed and dazed that she didn't even realize that Ichigo had unclasped her skirt until his hands began to massage her ass, her plump cheeks covered by a pair of orange panties. "Ichigo!" she gasped when his fingers slipped beneath the thin fabric to touch her bare ass. She would've told him to stop, or at the very least to save that attitude until after dinner, but her husband was soooo good at massaging her that she put her head on the pillow and smiled. "Ooooh, that feels good. My husband's feeling frisky today."

Chuckling, Ichigo leaned down and kissed Orihime's cheek. When she opened her eyes she saw that the man had already undressed himself, Ichigo standing before her naked. She saw that he was already erect and reached out for his manhood. The young man smiled when his wife palmed his cock and went back to massaging her rear. "Sorry. You're so beautiful I can't help myself."

"Me too," Orihime replied. She pressed her legs together and let Ichigo remove her underwear before reaching for Ichigo's cock again. Her face blushed when her fingers wrapped around him. Her husband was well endowed, being quite thick enough that her fingers couldn't quite fully wrap around him. While Ichigo palmed and massaged her juicy ass Orihime got him off by giving him a handjob. Her body tingled as Ichigo's fingers sneaked down to her dripping pussy, a shiver running down her spine. "Ichigo, would you like to massage my front?" she asked with a smile.

Ichigo didn't even need to reply. Taking his hands away from Orihime's rear end, he gently rolled his wife onto her back. The first place his hands went to were her large breasts, gently squeezing them. Orihime lay back and reached for Ichigo's cock with her other hand. As her hand glided along Ichigo's thick shaft her legs instinctively spread apart. Ichigo noticed her free hand go to her pussy and smirked. "Already getting wet?" he asked cheekily.

"I've been wet since the first day we met," Orihime said, licking her lips lewdly as she stared at Ichigo's cock. Smirking, Ichigo stepped closer to Orihime's head. While his cock inched towards her pink lips, his hand joined hers in fingering her pussy. A sultry sigh left Orihime's lips before she wrapped them around Ichigo's manhood, sucking her husband off. Her head bobbed back and forth and she took Ichigo deep down her throat. Her tongue was flattened by his girth and she felt the tip hit the back of her throat but was undeterred. Thanks to instruction by Yoruichi she'd learned how to give Ichigo a mean blowjob. Her fingers dipped into her pussy as she took him deeper, her slender digits scissoring inside her womanhood.

Ichigo's head rolled backwards and he closed his eyes as his wife sucked him off. It turned him on to no end every time he thought about the fact that his innocent wife could be so good at giving him head. His hand ran through her hair while his busy left hand rubbed her clit. Orihime moaned into the cock in her mouth while spreading her legs wider and slipping a third finger into her snatch. In response to Ichigo rubbing her clit, she increased the pace of her blowjob, her mouth becoming a vacuum for Ichigo's cock.

Husband and wife eagerly got each other off until they both felt ecstasy wash over them. Ichigo's free hand went to Orihime's breast and pinched her hardened nipple, making his wife arch her back. Pleasure surged through Orihime's spine when she could no longer take it. The orangette's hand became soaked from her gushing juices and her hazel eyes rolled into the back of her head. The sight of his wife in climax pushed Ichigo over the edge as well. Orihime's mouth became flooded by hot cum as he shot his load into her hungry orifice. Orihime eagerly bobbed her head back and forth and sucked the spunk before swallowing it. No matter how many times she tasted him, she could never get enough of Ichigo's cum whenever she was horny.

It didn't surprise Orihime when Ichigo pulled out of her mouth and was still rock-hard. Something she'd learned very well was that Ichigo's stamina was boundless, making their intimate moments long and wild. Ichigo decided that the foreplay had gone on long enough. He wanted to go all the way with her. He reached for the dresser where he kept a box of condoms only for Orihime to stop him. "It's alright. Today's a safe day. We can go raw today." Ever since Kazui was born the two had been using protected sex, since neither wanted anymore children at the moment. However, on days like today, when they had raw sex they went at it like animals.

Orihime pushed herself up and got onto her hands and knees while Ichigo dipped a knee and crawled onto the bed. She gave a rare, lewd smile when Ichigo mounted her and wedged his manhood between her soft thighs. She pushed her legs together, trapping Ichigo's cock in a soft vice. Ichigo pressed his chest against her back and cupped her swaying breasts before moving, his cock sliding in and out from between her velvet-soft thighs. Orihime felt hot breath on her ear and turned her head and smiled. "You're so energetic! I'd have thought Kazui would've worn you out."

"I was. Then I saw your sexy ass and I got my steam back," Ichigo replied. He nibbled on Orihime's earlobe tenderly before pulling back. He lined his cock up with her entrance and began to push into her….

…But just as he was halfway sheathed inside Orihime's warm pussy, he noticed something in the mirror on the other side of the room. He saw himself and Orihime…and the black cat sitting on the windowsill watching them. Turning his head, Ichigo saw that there indeed was a cat on the windowsill. If he didn't know better he could've sworn it was grinning. "Yoruichi?" When Orihime wondered why he said that name she looked at what he was staring at and followed his gaze. "Yoruichi?" she gasped, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"…Meow…."

Both Ichigo and Orihime looked at the cat and knew in an instant that it was their mentor in disguise. "Yoruichi!" Ichigo yelled, quickly pulling out of Orihime and covering himself with a pillow. Orihime grabbed the sheets and covered her shame as well. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Dropping the charade, Yoruichi pouted, "Awww! Don't stop now! It was just getting to the good part!" She stood up and jumped into the room, making her way to the foot of the bed. "I came by to see how my favorite married couple was doing. I couldn't help but sneak a peek when I saw the window cracked open."

"Um…Yoruichi, couldn't you have knocked on the front door?" Ichigo asked. Having his mentor interrupt their private time certainly was one for the records.

"Maybe. But I was busy enjoying the show. I didn't want to interrupt. Since you two are already in the mood…" her cat-face made a Cheshire Cat. "How about a steamy threesome?"

"YORUICHI!" both orange-heads shouted. Both of them blushed at the suggestion of having a threesome with their friend/mentor. "You can't be serious!"

"Why not?" Yoruichi asked, hopping up onto the bed and sitting in front of the naked couple. "You two were having such fun before you saw me! Do you have any idea what it's like to watch you two get down and dirty and not do anything? Besides, it'd make your love life a bit spicier, wouldn't you agree?" she asked. When Ichigo and Orihime looked at her with uncertainty she decided to use her trump card:

The Sad Kitty face. "Pleeeeeeeeeease?" she begged.

"Awww…" Orihime cooed when she saw her friend look at her with a sad face. She could never resist that look no matter how hard she tried. She turned to her husband and shrugged. "Maybe this once?" she suggested.

As much as Ichigo would've liked to say no to her, he really couldn't deny that having a threesome with Orihime and Yoruichi was one of his oldest fantasies. Not to mention that he too was a sucker for the Sad Kitty face. Removing the pillow from his crotch, he reached down and stroked his cock back to life. "If Orihime's okay with it, then I guess you can join us."

Yoruichi grinned. "Excellent! Give me a moment so I can make myself comfortable…."

With a quick _POOF!_ and a burst of smoke, Yoruichi transformed back into her human form. Both Ichigo and Orihime felt aroused when they saw their mentor's naked body on full display; her firm, large tits crowned by dark nipples. Her smooth, elegant legs and wide hips leading to her moist maidenhood, shaved of any hair. Smirking at her friend's amazed reaction, Yoruichi got on all fours and crawled over to the married couple. Dark and light skin mingled together as Yoruichi crawled next to Orihime, pulling the woman into a deep kiss. Orihime ran a hand up Yoruichi's side while her tongue invaded the werecat's mouth. When she began dating Ichigo Yoruichi had taught her the fine art of kissing and she used her knowledge against her mentor, quickly swapping saliva as the kiss became lewd and wet.

All the while, Ichigo sat and watched. As of this moment nothing could be any hotter for him then watching his naked wife make out with another hot naked woman. One hand gently stroked his cock while the other went to Orihime's rear, squeezing her soft cheeks.

The former Soul Reaper's hand cupped Orihime's breast, squeezing it gently before breaking the kiss. A strand of saliva connected the two for the moment before Yoruichi licked her lips. "My, I had no idea my little Orihime had become such a good kisser," she said with a grin.

Orihime giggled. "I've had a lot of practice. Watch," she replied before turning around. She embraced Ichigo and kissed her husband. Yoruichi watched while fingering herself as the two made out in front of her, Orihime moaning into Ichigo's mouth as his fingers gently traced the curves of her back. Not one to be left out, Yoruichi got up and pressed her breasts against Orihime's back, her hands reaching around to cup the woman's luscious puppies. As he continued to give his wife a breathtaking kiss, Ichigo's hands reached around her curvy hips to grasp her ass, molding the soft cheeks in his skilled hands.

The three stayed like that, on their knees in the middle of the bed with Ichigo making out with Orihime while he and Yoruichi fondled her. Finally, the couple broke for air before the two lovely ladies laid down next to each other with Ichigo in between them. Orihime followed Yoruichi's lead and lifted a leg up, her other hand reaching down and spreading her lips. Ichigo got in between the two beautiful women and plunged two fingers into each of their pussies. "Ohhhh…" Yoruichi moaned before Ichigo silenced her with a kiss. They stayed liplocked for several seconds before Ichigo broke away and kissed Orihime. He continued to switch back and forth between the two, his fingers rapidly pumping in and out of their wet pussies.

Yoruichi gripped the sheets as Ichigo finger-fucked her. Despite her flirty attitude it'd been a long time since she'd had a man touch her and the years that Ichigo had been married had given him a knack for what made a woman wet. "Oh yes…" she breathed. Ichigo's fingers were going so deep inside her….

"Don't stop!" Orihime pleaded, throwing her head back against the pillow as Ichigo's fingers hit her sensitive spots. She reached for Yoruichi and palmed one of her large breasts, her fingers circling her dark nipple. "Don't stop…" her back arched as the ache inside grew too much to bear. "Cumming!"

"Yes…YES!" Yoruichi shouted, her free hand going to her clit and rubbing it vigorously as the knot inside her unraveled. "Ichigo! I'm cumming!"

The Substitute Soul Reaper watched in arousal as the two beautiful women before him climaxed, their pussies gushing around Ichigo's fingers. The two arched their backs in union and cried out together as they came, soaking Ichigo's hands with their juices. Ichigo pulled his hands out of the two and licked his fingers clean, finding their juices to be tasty. Once the two women had calmed down, he stroked himself with his slick hand. "So, who's first?"

"I believe you should finish what you started with your wife," Yoruichi said. Orihime nodded and spread her legs wide, smiling at her husband. Ichigo gave Yoruichi a quick kiss before turning to his wife. Orihime let Ichigo lift her up and put her on her hands and knees, picking up where they left off. Orihime gasped as Ichigo slid into her once more, this time going all the way inside. Ichigo gipped Orihime's waist tightly before sliding in and out of her. Even though Orihime had given birth her pussy was still tight around Ichigo's cock. Orihime gripped a pillow and groaned in unadulterated pleasure as Ichigo filled her pussy. It'd been a while since she and her husband had been intimate so she'd missed the feeling of Ichigo's manhood inside her.

While husband and wife fucked in front of her, Yoruichi laid back and watched in arousal. ' _Look at them go…'_ she thought as Ichigo's hips smacked against Orihime's phat ass. She watched as Orihime's tits swayed with each thrust. ' _My, have they gotten bigger than the last time I've seen them? I guess motherhood has let her body mature more than I thought,'_ she mused with interest. As the two continued to fuck in front of her she slid two fingers into her own wet cunt and played with herself, her pink tongue licking her lips. ' _This is better than any porno.'_

"So deep…" Orihime gasped, feeling her husband hit all of her sweet spots. Ichigo grinned as his wife's moans grew louder and louder, her ass shaking from his rapid thrusts. Orihime threw her head back and bucked into Ichigo's thrusts, driving his cock even deeper. "You're so deep inside me!" she moaned, her body shaking. When she turned her head to see what Yoruichi was doing she got an idea. "Hey, Ichigo, stop for a moment."

Ichigo did as she asked and stopped his rapid thrusting. He wondered what Orihime was up to and pulled out of her, his cock already missing its new home. Smiling, Orihime turned around and crawled over to Yoruichi. Reaching her wet pussy, Orihime wrapped her hands around the werecat's smooth thighs, stuck out her tongue and began to lick Yoruichi's pussy. She shook her ass in front of Ichigo as a way of telling him to continue, moaning into her friend's snatch while her husband speared her with his manhood again. Yoruichi played with her breasts while her friend ate her out, her fingers pinching her dark nipples. "Ooooh, you're even better at this than last time…."

"Last time?" Ichigo asked, his hips continuing to slam against Orihime's peachy ass.

"What? Didn't Orihime tell you about her bachelorette party orgy us girls had?" Yoruichi grinned. "I'll tell you later."

Grinning, Ichigo pumped faster into Orihime's cunt, the fapping sound of his hips slapping her ass filling the room along with Yoruichi's moans. Orihime rolled her eyes into the back of her head as her husband fucked her senseless. Wanting to drive him even wilder, Orihime used her experienced muscles to squeeze Ichigo's cock, teasing him sensually. Her tongue wormed deep into Yoruichi's snatch, making the woman arch her back and gasp as the pleasure began to take its toll on her. Orihime's eyes widened when Ichigo lifted one of her legs, causing his cock to slide even deeper into her snatch.

When Ichigo hit her G-spot, Orihime saw stars and couldn't take it any longer. Her lips left Yoruichi's pussy and let out a loud cry, ecstasy shooting through her like fire. "Cumming! Fuck, I'm cumming!"

Ichigo felt Orihime tighten around his cock, her juices squirting from her plugged cunt. Yoruichi's eyes took delight in Orihime's sex-face, running her hand through Orihime's hair while she climaxed around Ichigo.

As Ichigo pulled out of her, Yoruichi scooted away from Orihime and laid down on her back. Smiling at Ichigo, she pulled her legs back. "Ichigo, it's my turn now." Nodding, Ichigo wiped the sweat from his brow and pulled out of Orihime, his wife rolling over and basking in the afterglow.

Ichigo got on top of Yoruichi and smiled. "Ready, Yoruichi?" he asked, teasing his mentor by rubbing the head of his cock against her lips. His chest pressed against her firm breasts as he pinned her beneath him with his weight.

"Don't tease me, Ichigo!" Yoruichi begged, wanting to feel Ichigo inside her. "Fuck me! Fuck me hard!"

Hearing Yoruichi beg for him was a major turn-on. Ichigo leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers before thrusting quickly into Yoruichi's pussy. Yoruichi moaned into Ichigo's mouth, her tongue colliding with Ichigo's in a lewd kiss. ' _Ohhhhh! He's so big!'_ she thought as Ichigo filled her pussy, her walls stretching around his thick girth.

Ichigo gripped Yoruichi's legs and slammed into her, the bed shaking as Ichigo fucked the Flash Goddess silly. Yoruichi groaned in ecstasy as Ichigo pleasured her. "So tight!" Ichigo groaned. Yoruichi, having never had children like Orihime did, was so tight around his cock. "Yoruichi…" he moaned. He pumped in and out of her snatch, watching as Yoruichi's face twisted with pleasure.

Yoruichi's vision clouded with white. It'd been so long since she had a real man to pleasure her and now she was getting the best fucking of her life. "Don't stop! Please don't stop!" she begged, her body feeling like it belonged to Ichigo. Ichigo pulled back and put her legs on his shoulders, his hands gripping her waist and lifting up her lower half. "Oh god!" she groaned, feeling Ichigo go deeper into her snatch. "Do deep! More! Faster! Harder! _Deeper!_ "

She opened her eyes and saw Orihime's pussy in front of her, the orangette sitting with Yoruichi's head between her legs. Grinning, Yoruichi leaned up and began to lick Orihime's pussy, returning the favor from earlier. Ichigo had to admit, the sight of Yoruichi licking his wife's pussy while he fucked her was more arousing than he possibly imagined. "Fuck!" he moaned, his hips moving with a mind of their own. His eyes spied Yoruichi's breasts bouncing madly, their bouncing hypnotizing him.

Orihime sighed as her mentor ate her out, gasps escaping her whenever Yoruichi's tongue flicked against her clit. Leaning forward, she cupped her husband's face and kissed him, creating a sexy triangle among the three lovers.

Yoruichi's golden eyes widened as Ichigo reached down and rubbed her clit. "OH! YESSSS!" she screamed, her back arching to hits limit as she couldn't hold it in anymore. "CUMMING! CUMMING!"

Ichigo pulled out of Yoruichi and watched her writhe in ecstasy, her love juices gushing from her pussy. Looking at Orihime he smiled and stroked his slickened cock. Orihime crawled away from Yoruichi and let Ichigo lie down, wedging his cock between her breasts and giving him a titfuck, intent on feeling Ichigo give her a bukkake. Recovering quickly from her orgasm, Yoruichi joined her and pressed her tits against Orihime's, trapping Ichigo's cock in a prison of tits. Panting, Ichigo threw his head back and let out a moan as the tension inside him couldn't be held back anymore. "More!" he groaned, feeling their hot tongues lick the head of his shaft. "Cumming!"

Both women grinned as Ichigo exploded all over their faces. Orihime sighed as her husband covered her face with cum while Yoruichi opened her mouth and let several shots enter it, swallowing the white spunk. As he finished unloading his large load, Ichigo watched as the beautiful women licked the cum off each other's faces, wishing that he could take a photo to remember that sight.

Once the last of Ichigo's essence had been devoured, Orihime and Yoruichi crawled over to Ichigo and laid down on either side of him. "Mmmh, that was wonderful…" Yoruichi moaned, laying her head on Ichigo's shoulder while Orihime rested her head on his chest.

"Uh huh…" Orihime whispered, feeling better. All of the aches in pain she'd endured that day had completely melted away. "We should do this some other time."

Ichigo merely chuckled. "As long as Orihime is fine with it, I don't mind. However, if you want in on this again, you're gonna have to do something for me, Yoruichi."

"And what's that?"

"Why don't you tell me what happened at Orihime's bachelorette party…."

All three of them laughed before Yoruichi told him the erotic tale. When she finished the three were so horny they went right back at it.

The End

 **A.N.: Please see my Bio page for information about requests.**


End file.
